


Huntress

by avanti_90



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Noldor call her the White Lady; they speak not of how often those silvery garments are drenched red with blood.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress

The steel of a sword clashes with the shaft of a spear, and the spear breaks. Aredhel lunges with the speed of a predator, and yet another silver-haired elf falls to her blade.

Blood flows from his heart as she pulls her sword free of his body and turns to face her next enemy. The lamplight turns her white garments into shifting colors, emerald, violet, gold; only her long sleeves are covered in dark stains.

The Noldor call her the White Lady; they speak not of how often those silvery garments are drenched red with blood. When the horns of the hunt ring out the proud princess is soon forgotten, and Aredhel becomes a creature of strength and speed and power, like those that flee before her, those she slays without mercy.

But at night, when she lies exhausted on the forest floor, she dreams of riding under a starlit sky, of strange lands that are hers to roam free and wild, and of the blood of creatures from dark tales long forgotten.

No oath has she sworn, for she needs none. She has chosen those wild shores, those lands of darkness, and nothing will keep her from reaching them.  
  



End file.
